I Didn't Want To Tell You
by Da-Special-Song
Summary: Mai pops in at SPR as usual, not telling anyone about her pregnancy. Thinking that she's in a relationship with Yasuhara, the team sets out to solve a case in the mountains. But when Mai starts getting attacked, will she finally tell Naru the truth? NXM
1. The Case

**Hi peeps! This is my first Ghost-Hunt fanfic! I've done others for Gakuen Alice, if there are any GA fans out there, check out my profile and see the stories. "One Kiss Over You" is really nice!**

**Summary**: Mai pops in at SPR as usual, not telling anyone about her pregnancy. Thinking that she's in a relationship with Yasuhara, the team sets out to solve a case in the mountains. But when Mai starts getting attacked, will she finally tell Naru the truth? NXM

**Ps: My case may be similar to some authors' as I have not really read through other stories. I thought up of the case myself though, however, if there are any similarities in my case and any of yours, please PM me or leave me a review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt… yet. **

* * *

The day started off as usual, with Mai being late for work at SPR and Naru asking her for tea the moment she came bursting through the door.

"Mai, tea." He said in a monotone, pissed off with the fact that she was late but still couldn't do much about it. Mai hanged her coat on the rack and went into the kitchen, preparing the tea for Naru. "Tea addict." She grumbled under her breathe as the water was boiling.

Naru's tea had to be of the right temperature, the exact 90ml of water and 10grams of tea leaves. He is very particular about his tea and if Mai didn't get it right, he would ignore the tea and ask her to make a new one. And that pissed Mai off very very often. Setting the cup of tea onto the tray, she went into his office and placed the cup on his table. Naru was focused on typing on his computer and like usual, didn't say a word of thanks. Mai walked towards the door and was about to leave when Naru opened his mouth.

"Mai, thank you. Are you… are you feeling better?" he hesitated before finishing off his sentence. Mai turned around with a surprised look and avoided eye-contact with him by looking at the window behind him instead of the real person. "Erm… yes. Much better, Yasuhara brought me to the doctor the other day and I should be fine after resting. Thanks for your concern." She replied him, trying to think of the right words to say.

Naru stopped typing on his computer and stared at her, "Then why are you still here? Shouldn't you be resting instead?"

"I figured that you'll get mad if I take too many days off. Besides, I still need them for emergencies."

"If you say so, then I have nothing else to say about it."

Mai headed for the door again, turning its knob and exited from Naru's office.

"I'm sorry… Mai." The young boss said before resuming his typing.

There was no way he was going to forget about. Not if the person was Mai, not if her current boyfriend is his colleague Yasuhara. Naru had regretted, and that was probably his second regret in his life, after Gene's death. He didn't mean for it to happen, but then again, it wasn't in his control. He was afraid that Mai would hate him for that, but her coming to work means that she wasn't totally avoiding him. Perhaps now, tea was their only way of communication.

"Mai! I'm so happy that you're here!" the red-haired priestess exclaimed when she entered the SPR office, along with Bou-san behind her. The two of them had been a couple after some pushing from Yasuhara and thanks to that; days had been more peaceful in the SPR office. Well, except for a few little quarrels.

"Hi Ayako! Hi Bou-san! What brings you guys here?" Mai asked them.

"We just thought of dropping by to see how you're doing? Any new case recently?" the monk replied her.

"Not that I know of, Naru's been hiding in his room lately and Lin is very much doing the same. Clients have called, but Naru refused their cases."

Ayako and Bou-san looked at each other and then to Mai. "Is something wrong, Mai?"

"I don't know." She answered. Just then, the SPR's phone rang. Mai went over to her table to pick it up.

"Hello Shibuya Psychic Research office, Taniyama Mai speaking. Is there anything I could help you with?" she asked the caller.

"Erm… Shibuya right? I'm actually here to request for you to come over to my inn to check on something. You see, my inn has been a popular place for couples but then recently, the female customers have either been attacked or shocked. Thus, my business has been decreasing. I know there's definitely something wrong! Can I book an appointment with you and come over to explain everything?" the caller explained and asked. Apparently, the caller is woman.

Mai jotted down her name and contact number and told her come at 2pm tomorrow. Ayako and Bou-san sat at the couch in the office as Mai went to pass the message to Naru. As soon as he took the papers from her hands, she hurriedly left his room.

**The next day:**

A middle-aged looking woman appeared in the SPR office, clad in a purple kimono and carrying a small purse, she slowly related her story to them.

"I'm Akimi Yumura, the inn keeper of Shizuka Inn. Due to the fact that my inn is located in the high mountains, many young couples frequent my inn as a place for them to relax. Also, the mountain air does them good. But recently, many female customers who came with their spouses were either injured or frightened out of their lives when they were staying at my inn. The males were fine, but only the females were attacked." She explained.

Lin took down her every word as Naru questioned her, "Are there any casualties so far?"

Taking a deep breath, she answered, "There was one girl called Rakimi, well, she was pregnant with a child for about 4 months? Around there I think, so she came with her husband to my inn, and then, on the second day during her stay, she mysteriously suffered a fall from the flight of stairs near my onsen. She lost her child and she almost drowned. Luckily, her husband was there to save her. But I was feeling very guilty about it and compensated her."

Lin continued taking down her words at a superhuman speed. Naru's eyes narrowed at her, "Only female guest? The males didn't even suffer a single scratch?"

"Yes, only the ladies. I didn't hear the males complaining to me about anything. But I've been compensating people so much; I think my business is going bust. It was the only thing my sister left me, and I don't want to see it die in my hands. Can you please help me out?" she begged, hoping that Naru would agree.

Naru looked at Lin who happened to finish copying down her words, highlighting key points in her story. "Well, what do you think?" Lin asked him.

"Very well, we'll take the case. Please prepare an empty room for us to set up our equipments and 3 rooms for us to sleep in. We'll arrive at approximately 1pm tomorrow." Naru told her in a monotone.

That's Naru for you, emotionless and cold.

"Thank you so much! I will have the things prepared!" Akimi said happily and kept on thanking Naru.

She left the SPR office soon after as the team started preparing for tomorrow. Bou-san called up John and Masako to inform them about the new case and asked if were able to make it. Thankfully, John was free and Masako just had her schedule cancelled, so both of them could come and help out.

"Aren't we calling Yasuhara and Madoka?" Ayako questioned.

Mai shuddered at his name and Naru's face had a frown. "No, we are not. You know Osamu-san's attitude and Madoka's condition."

"But Mai would want to see her boyfriend! Are you so sadistic to tear them apart? God knows how many days we'll stay there!" Ayako exclaimed in horror.

Mai didn't comment on anything that Ayako said. Well, it's true that she'll miss Yasu, but still, Naru is… Ah, forget it.

"I don't believe that not seeing your loved one for a few days is bad enough to kill someone as stubborn as Mai. Now would you please leave the office if you have nothing else to do here? This is not a market place." Naru snapped at her. That was strong enough to send Bou-san and Ayako scurrying out of the place.

Mai sighed at her boss. When was he ever going to change? The tall Chinese man might have shared the same sentiments.

"Mai, tea." He ordered, causing to jump.

"Fine. Lin-san, would you like some tea?"

Lin turned towards the petite girl, "No." and he shut the door of his office with a loud slam.

Ok, maybe the tall Chinese man had different sentiments.

**The next day:**

The SPR was prepared to leave when John realized that Mai was still not here. "Where's Mai-san?" he asked them as he searched around the office. Suddenly, the door opened and behind it revealed Yasuhara and Mai.

"I'm sorry to keep everybody waiting! Yasu was being slow!" she apologized. Yasuhara flashed an apologetic smile behind her. That got Naru pissed.

Walking towards the SPR van, he ordered them to hurry up before he would leave without them.

The trip to the mountains took them about 2 hours, courtesy to Lin driving the van. During the journey, Masako was meditating to keep her energy high for the spirits she might encounter later. John was reading his bible and Ayako and Bou-san was napping in each other's embrace. Naru was seated next to Mai with Yasuhara next to her. Nobody spoke a word and it was silent throughout the whole trip.

Akimi Yumura greeted them when they reached the inn and told her workers to show them to their rooms so that they could set up their equipments and rest.

"Come to the base after you drop your belongings. Mai, prepare tea for everyone." He said and rushed off to the base where Lin was. _Grumpy old man_, Mai thought.

"I hate this feeling here." Masako said and collapse on Naru's side.

_What an actress, _Mai and Ayako thought. But still, Masako was still a medium who could sense spirits. If she had said that, that means what they're up against isn't a powerless spirit. Perhaps there was another secret behind it?

There was a knock on the door and Mai opened it.

"Are you people from Shibuya Psychic Research? My name is Narumi Yumura, Akimi's husband." The man said.

"Yes we are," Naru answered his question, "what business do you have with us?"

"Actually, I have something to tell you about this inn."

Naru cued Lin and he prepared the computer to take down the new piece of information. Mai came in with the tea and served them.

Narumi began relating the story. "This inn was actually owned by Akimi's sister, but that was until she died a few years back. Her sister was pregnant with another man's child and her husband knew about it. And then one day, Akimi's just died like that. She died in her room and nobody knew the reason behind it. There was no blood and the police couldn't do anything about it."

"And you think the husband is behind it? Where is he?" Bou-san butted in.

Narumi drew a sad expression on his face. "He… committed suicide after her death."

* * *

**Ok, how was it? Not that bad right? There are some words in the dialogs that hold suggestive meanings… If you did notice! Look back! Oh, I'm not a constant updater, so yeah, I might take a while to update coz I'm working on my Gakuen Alice fanfic as well. Anyways, REVIEW!**

**Love, **

**Da-Special-Song**


	2. Faults and mistakes

**Sorry for not updating in like forever. I've been busy with my other fanfics and my exams. My sincerest apologies! Now that I have more time, I shall start! Haha! Leave me those wonderful reviews please! (:**

**Love, **

**Da-Special-Song**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt.**

* * *

The SPR gang wore shocked expressions on their face. "He committed suicide? How did he die?" Bou-san probed. Narumi looked as if he was about to cry.

"The police said that he died due to loss of blood. He had a cut wrist."

Mai cringed. "He must have loved her a lot." She commented. The rest nodded in agreement. After all, who would die just because your loved ones had just passed? Life's a long road and it's too wasted to just die like that.

Akimi Yumura came into the base carrying a bag of tokens, just in time to hear a little of the conversation. "I'm afraid you're wrong. My sister and her husband often quarreled. They were on bad terms and I once heard my sister saying that she wanted a divorce." Akimi interrupted.

Lin typed in the new piece of information and continued starting up the rest of the monitors. Akimi passed a few tokens to each of the members and Narumi explained what they were for. "These are used when you want to use the onsen. As you can see, each of them has a name. It represents the type of water used in the baths. Just drop the tokens into a box outside and you'll be automatically brought to the bath."

"It's the only treat I can offer to the team," Akimi said, "I hope you like it. Thank you for taking up my case." She ended and bowed.

Once the couple had left, Naru started giving out instructions. Ayako and Masako were asked to walk around the inn to see if they could sense anything suspicious. Mai, Bou-san and John were to go around and ask the customers if they had experienced anything weird during their stay, especially the females. Since only Yasuhara was left in the base with Naru and Lin, there was an awkward silence.

"Don't expect me to forgive you, Sacchou." Yasuhara began.

Naru pretended to sort out his files and replied, "I didn't ask you to do so. The whole thing wasn't planned beforehand. If you're so concerned, be more alert the next time."

"She's my girlfriend and you expect me to behave in a calm and composed manner?" he retorted. Naru kept quiet, he didn't want to get any more involved the situation than he already is.

Lin stopped typing on the computer and turned towards Yasuhara. "Okamu-san, I think you should calm down. Naru is also very upset about what has happened and if Taniyama-san is back to normal, it should be the end of the case."

Yasuhara seemed to take the older man's advice and left the room. Not long after Yasuhara left, the others returned to the base with their reports.

"All the couples have said that there was so far nothing unusual about their stay, however they did felt that the aura in this place is a little bit weird. One of them said that it was probably due to the inn being in the high mountains." Bou-san reported.

"Masako found the area near the onsens a little suspicious. Maybe we should check that place out?" Ayako asked.

"Very well, then we shall starting planning out where to put the thermometer and cameras. Mai, go with Yasuhara-san to set up the equipments in the different places. I will ask Lin to draft out the list for you. Now get going." Naru ordered.

Mai nodded and rolled her eyes, while Yasuhara- who came back a few minutes ago and managed to grasp a bit of the conversation, dragged Mai towards the equipment area and started unpacking the boxes. Mai gazed back to her boss, feeling the slight tension between Naru and Yasuhara. She had expected it to happen sometime soon though, because she knew that her boss would not forgive himself for what he had done.

"Hurry up Mai, we don't have all day." He rushed. _Old geezer_, Mai thought.

The couple quickly carried the equipments out of the room and the rest of the team remained to listen to the instructions. John and Lin were requested to do up a background research on the inn; Bou-san, Ayako and Masako were to prepare whatever necessary charms needed for the guest.

"Naru, don't you think you should have a private talk with Taniyama-san?" the tall omnyouji asked his boss. Naru didn't reply and continued reading through the files. "Stop avoiding and face the truth Naru!" Lin raised his voice slightly.

The young boss slammed his file shut and spoke, "I'm not, Lin. I had a short chat with her before coming here. She seems fine, at least that what she claims."

Lin sighed. Why had he even allowed that to happen anyway? If only he had tried harder to stop them.

**In the evening:**

After the SPR had finished setting up the equipments and reported to Naru back at the base, Akimi came in and served them their dinner. "Please enjoy your meal. I'll be at the reception if you need anything."

"Say… do you think it has anything to do with the dead husband? Or maybe even the dead wife?" Bou-san asked once Akimi left the room.

"Well, nobody would just 'die like that' right? Even though it's another man's child, I don't think she'll be stupid enough to commit suicide." Ayako pointed out. "What do you think, Naru?"

Naru put down his chopsticks and answered monotonously, "I can't conclude anything until more inspections are done."

In the meantime, Yasuhara and Mai had already finished their dinner and got ready to leave. "Thank you for the meal." They said, holding each other's hand and left the room. Silence soon followed after the couple left.

"Ah, young love. Don't you think it's wonderful?" Bou-san commented. The rest in the room stared at him, with the exception of Naru and Lin. Without hesitation, Ayako slapped him on the back. "Ouch! What was that for woman?" he exclaimed.

Ayako rolled her eyes and ignored him.

**Meanwhile with the couple:**

Mai and Yasuhara walked in the corridor accompanied by the silence, the only sounds were the ones made by the water in the onsen. "Mai, can I ask you something?" Yasuhara prompted, breaking the silence. Mai knew what he was trying to say, ever since that incident, her relationship with Yasuhara has been running on a thin line. It wasn't because she didn't love him, but because of the fact that she felt guilty and… unfaithful.

"Hmm?" she replied, urging him to continue.

"You know… about Sacchou. Did he apologize?" Yasuhara asked, slight anger and nervousness evident in his voice. Mai sighed, "I guess in one way or another, he seemed to be concerned. You know he's not the direct type. I'm sure he's feeling guilty. But I'll forgive him."

_It sure is easy for you to say._

They continued walking until the end of the corridor before making a right turn. "Mai… have you considered the possible outcomes of that incident? Even so, you're still able to forgive him that easily?"

She stopped in her tracks, trying her best not to cry in front of her boyfriend. "I have thought about them," she said, "but there's probably only a 1% chance right? No matter what, he didn't do it deliberately it. He was under the influence of th-"

_SLAM!_

"Do you understand how I feel, knowing that my girlfriend has been touched by another man?" Yasuhara yelled, his hands trapping Mai between himself and the wall, cutting her sentence midway.

Mai whimpered. "I'm sorry, Yasu… But I don't think I can hate him. We're all trying to forget that thing that shouldn't have happen. This isn't like you Yasu, I thought you would be more calm and composed about this."

Yasuhara removed his hands from the wall and reached up to touch her face. "Sorry, I don't know what's gotten in me. I guess I can't get over the fact that he… that bastard he…!"

Mai hugged him and told him to shut up. And thus, the line thickened.

**Back at the base:**

"Say… Why don't we make use of the tokens and head of to the onsen now? I guess Mai and Yasuhara won't be until quite some time later." Ayako suggested. The team, with the exception of Naru and Lin of course, agreed and grabbed the tokens with the same type on it.

On their way there, they met Mai and Yasuhara who were just about to head back to the base to pick up a few stuffs. Ayako invited them to the onsen in which they politely accepted.

They walked into their separate onsens and stepped into the waters.

Mai, Ayako and Masako went into the same bath and there, Ayako popped the question. "So Mai, what's going on between the three of you now?"

"I don't know, Ayako. Naru seems to be slightly affected by what happened, but I'm sure he's guilty or at least remorseful about it. I don't see the point in blaming him, you know, since I'm also guilty that I actually allowed it to happen. Yasu is, or _was_, angry. But I managed to persuade him and explain things to him somehow…"

Ayako nodded and turned her eyes in the direction of Masako, who was listening to their conversation. But any idiot could have seen that she was jealous and angry.

"Mai," Ayako said in the tenderest tone, "I'm sure nobody would blame Naru, much less you. We all know that he was under the influences and with his PK ability, it would be hard for you to free yourself either."

Mai shook her head, tears almost swelling up. "If only I had tried harder, Yasu and Naru wouldn't be having this tension between them now. I wish that they were back to the time that Yasu could still help out Naru willingly."

For once, Masako spoke.

"Look, I hope you see the point that what's done is done. If Okamu-san chooses to fret about it, then I think that Naru is more sensible. I'm not saying that I'm siding with Naru, but you see, Naru is a responsible person. If that happened, I'm sure he'll do something about it."

Ayako rolled her eyes. "What can he do? Are you trying to imply that Mai is pregnant and Naru will take responsibility?"

Closing her eyes to calm herself down, Masako said, "No, I'm trying to say that Naru would take some action, one way or another, to compensate Mai. Just like how hard he is trying to search for his brother's body."

Mai went rigid. In no circumstances, would she take his pity. She didn't need it.

"I think I'll be heading off first. I'm starting to get a little dizzy." Mai told the other two girls.

She stood up and grabbed a fresh towel to dry off and put on her yukata. She walked out of the onsen humming to a simple folk tune, but she didn't realize that her blue-eyed boss was secretly behind her, listening to their conversation just now.

* * *

**HAH. I'M DONE. With this chapter I mean. Sorry I took so long. It's been almost a year right? Wait. A YEAR? GOSH. Gomen nasai, minna-san~ But I'm too busy and cropped up with my studies. I've scored all Bs and Cs, with one E for my mid-years. No As at all. Unbelievable right. Well anyways, this chapter contains 1842 words. Words that I had painstakingly typed out for you guys to enjoy fun, laughter, peace and joy. LOLS. Shall not crap anymore. **

**Stay tuned for the next chapter, which I don't know when I will start writing again. But still! I'll definitely update! **

**Love, **

**Da-Special-Song~**


End file.
